


Maybe Never.

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz, Nisse Potts
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Controlling, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Gay Smut, Hardcore, M/M, Short Smut, dom murdoc, knifeplay (kind of), sub nisse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Murdoc waited patiently at the olive-green door that had become very familiar in the recent weeks.Having been in an argument with Sathire that lead to her walking out on him weeks earlier, Murdoc was getting quite lonely... What better time to redevelop old habits? Everything about it would be the same as old times, except for the fact that... It was one person rather than multiple different people. So what if they had started to make up at this point?





	Maybe Never.

Murdoc waited patiently at the olive-green door that had become very familiar in the recent weeks.

Having been in an argument with Sathire that lead to her walking out on him weeks earlier, Murdoc was getting quite lonely... What better time to redevelop old habits? Everything about it would be the same as old times, except for the fact that... It was one person rather than multiple different people. So what if they had started to make up at this point?

When Nisse answered the door this time, he seemed to be more excited than shocked. When he laid eyes on Murdoc, his face lit up and he grinned. "Already?" He asked, referring to the fact that the older man had just come over the night before this, for the same reason. Murdoc smiled sweetly — well, as sweetly as a man like him could.

"Hmm... I couldn't resist, doll." He said, watching Nisse's face heat up at the pet name. He had always been weak to things like that, and so easily manipulated... Murdoc could very quickly have the blond wrapped around his finger with the simple slip of the tongue. The words 'babe' or 'love' could fall from his lips and, just like that, Nisse was under his control. While it was a major convenience for him, he couldn't lie; it was also fairly pathetic. Then again, that hadn't stopped him in the past.

Things went as fast as the first time they did this together. They were extremely comfortable with doing this now, probably too comfortable. Murdoc knew Nisse's ins and outs; Every little detail, every little thing to get him worked up, how to make him melt. It wasn't long at all until Nisse was led to his bedroom and pushed down onto his bed. Murdoc had already begun to strip, and the blond took that as a cue to do the same.

He wasn't even able to get down to his pants before Murdoc was pulling out the same switchblade and gripping his thighs. "What made you want to visit me? Aren't you and Sathire fine and dandy today?" Nisse asked smugly, letting the older man pull off his trousers instead of doing it himself; He already knew the answer. Murdoc hummed. "Not sure." He mutters, "You just seemed to be the first person to cross my mind about this."

Nisse nodded, and soon his baggy jeans were on the floor with the other clothes, and Murdoc was running his long tongue up his inner thigh. The wetness caused him to shiver, and his legs very quickly began to shake. "Already?" Murdoc snickered, clearly mocking the tone of voice Nisse had been expressing when he opened the door earlier. He didn't answer, he just relished in the feeling of the cool blade splitting open his skin, followed by the warmth of his secret lover's tongue dragging right behind it.

As much as he'd love to drag on with the foreplay, Murdoc started to get incredibly antsy. "No more of this shit. Take off your pants." He growls, pushing off his own. Nisse happily obliged, and teasingly squeezed his thighs shut, causing Murdoc to growl and shove them apart. "I'm not doing this tonight, pretty boy. I'm here to get off and go."

Nisse rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Crusty. If you're so eager to get done, then fuck me."

Didn't have to ask him twice.

With the switchblade discarded on the other side of the bed, Murdoc didn't waste any time in roughly pushing himself into the younger man, which made him yelp and close his eyes tightly. "What? Don't tell me you want lube. We've done this before. You can take it." He growled, reaching up to wrap his hand around Nisse's throat.

"Be a good boy for me and don't make a sound, yeah?"

That was like asking a shark to stop swimming and stay alive at the same time. Nisse had always been a loud one; Normally, the night wouldn't be done until someone knocked on the door out of concern for their neighbor, or filed a noise complaint out of dismissal for him. He was silent for a while, and the room was shockingly quiet, save for the older's grunts and the sound of his skin slamming against the younger's. However, when Murdoc's hand was removed from his throat, Nisse gasped loudly for air, which earned him a slap to the cheek just as quickly as it happened.

"What the hell did I just say?" Murdoc asked, voice at a very-close-to-shouting level. Nisse whimpered and gripped the bedsheets a little tighter. He didn't dare to make another sound for fear that the taller man wouldn't allow him to get off that night, but Murdoc spit in his face after a few moments of silence from the blond. "Fucking answer me when I ask you a question!"

"I-I... Y-You said n-not to--" He was obviously struggling with his speech, stuttering between heavy pants and delighted little whines, and Murdoc cut him off. "I told you no to make a fucking sound. Quit stuttering, you sound like Keith." He said firmly, so Nisse nodded, and covered his mouth. Of course, he still whimpered from behind his hand, but they're apparently muffled enough to satisfy is lover, as Murdoc pushed the blond's legs against his chest, and let out a nearly animalistic growl once he did so.

"Look at you," He snickered, "I told you you could take it!"

He used his hand to put pressure on Nisse's neck once again, and supported himself by keeping one of the man's legs pressed firmly against his own chest and leaning against it. "That's right... Just a little more..."

Nisse was a mess. His hair was matted to his forehead, he was sweating like he'd been in a sauna for the past hour and he was trying his best not to get to loud. Soon enough, there was a deep growl from Murdoc, and Nisse couldn't help but let out a loud whine from behind his hand as he felt an explosion of warmth go off inside him. He felt him pull out, and the hot, gooey cum spilled out of him as soon as he did. Murdoc grins down at him and ruffles his hair.

"What a perfect little cum-dump. Good boy! You took it well!" He says in his raspy voice, and Nisse covers his face. Murdoc chuckles at this, and picks up his switchblade. "Finish yourself off, yeah? I gotta be home before midnight."

A smug grin graced his features as he pulled out his lover's bedside drawer and picked up the dildo (that he knew for a fact he had), then dropped it on the bed. "Cheers." He muttered, then left the room, and supposedly the house, as the door could be heard slamming. Nisse was left dumbfounded and worn out on the bed, only to make himself cum that night.


End file.
